World's End
by Faith4000
Summary: Warning: Not for the faint-hearted… The unexpected apocalypse occurs, will the team survive? pairings : M/G and also H/P. Genre : rather dramatic than tragic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gents, here I am again for a rather unusual different genre story, I dreamt of it the night I saw the film "2012" of course I did some modifications and changed the ending ****'cause my dream was tragic :P **

**If**** all of you like it and want an epilogue about the pairings I'd be glad to write it :) Enjoy! :D **

Apocalypse 2012

Centuries ago humanity knew as today that the world would come to an end, doomsday was always inevitability. No one could predict precisely when it would happen but science was the key to golden knowledge for mankind, permitting them to understand nature but never to control it.

Science swept away nature's divine reverence in the humans' eyes. They had ceased to fear it long ago and the world they lived in. The understanding of earthquakes, volcanoes, solar flares and many other catastrophes made people almost forget nature's wrath, the world was only preoccupied these days with materialism, destruction, terrorism, war, hate, and ignorance not truly thinking of the rumours divulging the change that would surface in the world.

The government had kept hidden every information that may provoke massive panic, from the citizens, while already planning their survival, building arks in China, big enough for nearly everyone but that also was kept secret, selfishly counting on saving the heads of states, stealthily selling seats.

It was not until that last month of year 2012 that everything started coming real right before their eyes, the seismic activity increased, megatsunamies destroying countries at once. As the earth crust displacement began, millions died in earthquakes worldwide. The whole world was going down and only prayers were left to bring hope.

California and half of DC were wiped out, San Andreas fault shifting and all the major sister faults in the Bay area, the whole pacific plate destabilizing.

Helicopters flew in and out the area of Quantico, the United States was coming apart and hiding that fact was now a failure. Anarchy settled and the evacuation process that had been considered by some men of power had become impossible. Mass exodus had started that day; half of the population in the area were attempting to flee Virginia.

*********

Every person in the BAU had run for their lives. After the general's presence in Strauss's office along with the director of the FBI that ended by the divulgence of the bitter reality.

Hotch got Jack and Haley's sister, telling her, there are chances, they were promised to be taken tonight out of Virginia with the jet while Quantico was still intact.

JJ had been with Will and Henry for days, no news heard of her, which got them all alarmed and panicky. Prentiss was informed by her mother at first who made sure they'd be safe in a few hours. That hope left Emily when she found no way to reach her mother afterwards.

Derek had gone to the airport, madly worried about his family since the moment he heard of Chicago's tidal wave, and became panicky when he tried to call his mother and found the line was dead.

Rossi had been for a week on his annual leave, no phone call from him was made and Reid had left to Vegas the moment the calamities started, staying by his mother's side, not having much hope of surviving the apocalypse, a genius mind like his clearly saw the lie in everything the government said, informing his friends while he could.

*****

Garcia was sitting in front of her screen trembling, crying as she watched the satellite map, images of continents disappearing from it. a part of her refused to believe this was happening, even if they fled, there was no place they could truly be safe in but she had no choice but trust in the promise the general and ambassador gave the team.

Kevin burst into her office, panicky and without a word pulled her up from her chair. She followed him numbly, still trembling and froze when she realized he was getting her out of the BAU.

"I have to go see Hotch, he said-" she started shakily.

"No, there is no time for that, we have to get the hell out of here!" he cut off, pulling her with him.

"Derek is not back- I won't leave without him!" she shouted out.

He looked back at her, shock and offence etched on his paled face "the world is a fucking time bomb right now that could explode at any minute! You wanna wait for you buddy be my guest" he shouted back coldly, releasing her hand and fleeing out of there.

She stood disgusted by his cowardly person but right now she couldn't care less about him, at that moment where nothing else mattered but family and survival, she had to be honest with herself to the fact that she never loved him, she was still there to wait for the only person that meant the world to her, she could never leave him behind.

Feeling wobbly she made her way to the bullpen, _fear_still thudded inside her _heart_, and she was filled with dread. The BAU had never been that dead quiet, she could even hear the sound of her quick steps, everything, the world seemed in darkness, were they even going to last? What if the jet never came?

With these terrorizing thoughts, she ran to the bullpen, seeing Emily standing there, her fingers clutching and un-clutching while she shook in place, her head turned towards Hotch's office, she looked thoughtful but mostly scared like Penelope had never seen her before, and how could she not be? They could all die right there at any second…

"Where is Derek?" Penelope asked feebly, making Prentiss jerk and turn to her "I-I don't know he's not here yet" she replied lowly, her eyes watery.

Penelope's tears were unceasing and she hugged herself, inhaling deeply, she started praying he was in Quantico and safe, hoping he was on his way. Not a minute passed when she heard the sound of the elevator ding as it opened, her head spun around and she gulped, no one came out of it, she rushed to it, almost falling apart when she saw Derek sitting with his back and head against the elevator wall, his knees bent.

She saw the un-held tears coming down his face, his physique motionless, his look vague and his stare ahead.

She uttered his name, entering and pushing the hold button. Slowly she kneeled inches away from him, sitting on her heels and soothingly touched his shoulders as he spoke breakingly "I never made it there"

His prickling eyes finally met hers and he added "all airports are closed…everywhere" she bit her lip, closing her eyes, knowing that the people in Chicago had no way out of there.

"No plane had clearance except for the army, even if they survived…" his expression modulated to rage as he added while slamming the cell he was clasping in his hand against the wall and it came down in pieces "they had no chance of getting out of that _fucking_ city"

She only pulled him in a tight soothing embrace and let her tears fall when she sensed his quiet heavy sobs into her chest.

A few minutes passed that took him to pull himself together again, finally coming out of the elevator.

Prentiss gave him a quick hug whispering "thank God you're all right" he only nodded, sniffing and wiping his closed eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

His stare turned to look down at Penelope again, pulling her in his arms, nuzzling her neck and breathing shakily before whispering "don't leave my side baby girl, I can't lose you"

She rubbed her hands slowly up and down his back, murmuring back "I won't"

Prentiss was now tearful, her heart aching at the sight of their love that was so clear to the eyes, while she might never have the chance to tell her love to the one person she had her eyes on…

Her head turned to look up at Hotch's office again where he shut himself in, holding his son to him in an embrace; he had never looked so weak, incapable of saving the day like he did so well in his job. None of them could save the day in this matter for it was only in God's hands.

She walked hesitatingly upstairs and knocked than opened the door "sir, Morgan's here," Hotch only nodded and handed Jessica his son. She hurried out of there carrying Jack, leaving Emily alone with Aaron.

Hotch noticed Emily's tears and approached her than started "you shouldn't be afraid, hopefully we'll make it there in time, we'll be safe" his hand held lightly her arm and she shivered, finding her tongue again at the contact he made.

"Hotch, there is something you need to know" she spoke with a shaking voice, her tears over powering her "you gave me the chance to be part of the team, I'm very grateful for that and you've always been my favourite, you've always done right by me-"

"Emily, you have something to say to me, just say it" he said directly, fearing they'd be running out of time.

"I-" she stuttered. Her eyes tearful, her nose ruddy and her look expressing something he never saw in her, he gulped as her lips parted to speak "I love you"

Their eyes met a fraction of a second before she turned and left him, hurriedly going down the stairs and joining the others.

It took him several seconds to register her words and snap out of them. He dashed down to the bullpen, thinking it better to pretend she never said the words.

********

Reality came back in a flash once they found themselves out of the BAU, the SUV parked, and the night shadowing everything, except for the dim lights that were still on, allowing them to see clearly.

Penelope's breathing modulated to petrified panting when a bloodcurdling roar sound of ground cracking and splitting in the near distance started, planting dread inside all of them. She sobbed heavily when she saw the pavement cracking under their feet, their eyes looked down and Hotch jumped into the driver's seat, "get in the car!" he shouted panicky,

starting the engine as Jessica carrying jack got in the back seat, Emily hopping in the passenger's seat and Derek urging Penelope's frozen body into the vehicle before he sat next to her and shut the door "go!" Derek said loudly to him and with the eerie screeching of the tyres, Hotch drove off.

Jessica tried to calm Jack down who didn't stop crying, the horrifying sound behind still loudly audible while she spoke attempted reassuring words to him.

"Oh God, how is this happening?!" Penelope spoke tearfully, looking back at the toppled trees and _utility poles, _the BAU tumbling, collapsing and disappearing into the chasms. Her expression breaking, more tears cascaded down her face as she shuddered.

"Penelope, look at me. Don't look back there," Derek spoke hurriedly, cupping her face and making her look at him. His lips whispered calming words near her ear as she buried her face in his chest, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

Emily was gulping hard, her eyes fixing the wing mirror, witnessing the total destruction right behind her of their town, their homes and civilization as she knew it, she had always thought the world was solid and nothing could change it, hence she had never taken an apocalypse as a validity, now she wished it was just a horrible nightmare and inwardly prayed they'd make it out of Quantico in time.

Hotch was staring ahead and sometimes to his sides, clutching the steering wheel speeding up more every minute.

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly at the max speed of the car that Hotch reached, he had never driven crazily like this but then again, this was no usual day, he's been trying to save all of their lives and the panic he felt inside was barely hidden.

His eyes glanced her observing stare as she gazed at him, their eyes met again and she quickly looked down, biting her lip lightly. Her arms wrapped around her as she looked out the window and shivered at the sight of abandoned cars outsides, abandoned houses, everything was scarily silent and isolated. She was certain people were still trying to flee for their lives somehow.

They seemed to have escaped the splitting of the Earth's crust for now but only gained a quarter or two to get in the plane otherwise they'd be doomed.

Hotch had gone directly to the airfield, when they all came out of the car, shock and fear marked their expression immediately, no jet was waiting, the entire place was deserted.

"Damn it! What do we do now?" Morgan shouted out, counting the minutes left, which were fifteen maximum.

"We wait" Hotch replied, steering Jessica, that still held Jack, to the terminal.

Garcia and Prentiss followed and Morgan called out "Hotch!"

Aaron stopped, turning to see Morgan catching up and stopping beside him shaken up by his decision.

"How much time do you think we have before this place goes down-we can't stay here" he started firmly.

"Look Morgan, there is nowhere else to go; we'll be walking to our deaths out there. What choice do we have?" Hotch answered reasonably and Morgan rubbed his head with an alarmed expression.

"What if the airlift doesn't come? What then?" Morgan questioned facing him, desperation clouding his face.

Hotch inhaled, looking towards the three women and his son "I don't know," he shook his head lightly "we'd better pray and trust in the lord's mercy" he finished, walking hurriedly after them. Derek followed, looking broken and hopeless.

They all stepped into the mobile lounge, Penelope standing, her arms wrapped around her, Jessica sitting with a sleeping Jack in her arms and Prentiss, sitting next to her.

Penelope's expression turned mildly tearful as Derek approached her, she wrapped her arms around him in a clinging embrace "it'll be here right? It'll come…" she murmured weepily.

Derek's trembling lids closed. He was out of hope, how he would be able to get her out of despair that he didn't know.

He sighed deeply, speaking feebly "yeah…but if it doesn't…there is something I have to say"

he pulled away to look at her, keeping his arms around her waist as her tears blinded her sight "if it weren't for this-what's happening, I wouldn't have told you, I would've never ruined our friendship or your steady relationship"

Her heart thudded and tears flooded her eyes at the look she could so easily read making her tremble in place. "I'm in love with you Pen," he uttered sincerely with an astounding enamoured tone, faint tears prickling his own eyes as he wiped away hers.

Prentiss and Hotch and Jessica looked in their way, silent while their realization that they might not make it flared alive inside them.

Derek pulled her in a tight hug again "Damn, if I knew-" he started chrackingly, his despondent emotions colouring his tone.

Penelope was silently crying and held him back, her eyes closing as he breathed shakily against her neck.

"I would've married you," he murmured and she sobbed out heavily "and cherished every minute of our life"

"I have always loved you…" she muttered in a teary voice, making him hold her tighter as she added "but thought I couldn't have you".

"God, I would've said yes" she breathed out in sobs. He inched away and captured her lips with his in an agony-filled but devoted kiss.

Emily was looking down at the floor, worry flowing inside her increasingly with every passing minute. They had been there for at least five minutes and still no sound of a plane approaching was heard.

"It's not coming is it" she uttered with a shaky teary voice to Hotch that sat next to her.

"Have a little faith" he answered lowly, fighting his own doubts.

She rose from her seat and walked a few steps, her back to everyone, her arms crossed; biting her lip melancholically and for the second time that day she gave in to her need of crying.

She heard Hotch call her name softly and turned around to find him standing there, his expression bare to her as fearful but awkwardly gentle.

"In case we don't make it, I want you to know that," he started calmly "I have had feelings for you, for a long time but Haley's death has…blocked out any idea I had of moving on" he finished and she stood in bewilderment, speechless, not exactly knowing how to react.

A sudden short quake, metallic groans and creaks broke every thought, act and connection they had and their exchanged quick looks lasted a second before Jessica spoke "what's going on?" Jack was awake now and looking around frightfully.

"Stay here" Hotch told everyone and ran outside.

Morgan called after him and followed in a run, hearing Penelope calling his name in dread.

Hotch looked in the distance for a second before dashing towards the SUV and opening the passenger side door, pulling out binoculars out of the glove compartment and looked once more through them.

A swearing escaped his mouth and he turned shouting to Morgan "get them out of there! We have to go, now!"

Derek knew then they were out of time, the earth slitting was clearly visible in the far distance and he turned in panic to run back but stopped in his tracks at the drone of a plane coming close.

Squinting his eyes to try to see, a hopeful feeling boosted up a happy smile a rumbling laughter to roll out his chest.

"Hotch!" he called loudly turning to see Aaron still panicked "it's here!" he added his hand, reaching up showing the jet that was closer now.

Hotch froze looking up than exhaled soundly in respite, running back to the terminal but stopped midway when he saw them coming out, looking extremely allayed after they had obviously heard the loud drone sound.

They ran to it and arrived a kilometre away from the landing strip as the jet's landing gear doors opened and it put down.

Hotch was filled with alarm again at the sight of the splitting plain that was gradually coming closer.

As soon as the portside door opened, they all climbed up hurriedly first Jack and the three women followed by Hotch and Morgan.

Aaron didn't take the time to cast a look or talk to anyone there but only dashed to the cockpit, informing the pilot of the near chasms seeing that they'd be clearly running out of runway if they didn't take off immediately. It took a short moment of forceful speed but the aircraft finally took off, relieving him from the fear as he breathed out in disburden, making his way out of there to join his friends.

Astounded but pleased, he saw all the persons present, JJ was there as well as Will and their son, Rossi and Reid, the ambassador that was hugging her daughter and even Morgan's family.

Derek had frozen for a fraction of a second when he saw his mother and sisters than bolted to them and held them in an overwhelmed embrace.

Penelope was hugging Reid and asked him about his mother but only got a cracking emotion from him as he told her she refused to leave everything she had; telling him it was her life.

JJ joined Pen and Spencer and hugged Garcia while Rossi walked to Hotch and they hugged shortly, assuaged by the fact that they were all safe and brought together.

******

"We left a week ago, agent Rossi came and informed us of all this" Fran Morgan spoke addressing her son, Desiree nodded.

"My annual was in Chicago and Reid was the one who figured it all out, he reminded me that your family lived there- I evacuated them the same day" David finished and Morgan nodded "thank you man" he said to him as Penelope glanced his way.

Garcia had been sitting with Reid and JJ for a couple of hours now and Derek hadn't mentioned or spoken to her yet, in fact he barely looked at her as he talked to his family and Rossi.

She inhaled, her eyes shifted to Emily who was seated with the ambassador, both speaking lowly, facing Hotch that was holding Jack now, Jessica by his side, her eyes closed in attempted rest.

Penelope glanced at Derek again and bit her lip pensively; maybe he had confessed he loved her just because he thought they wouldn't make it and hadn't considered the possibility of them surviving or just didn't want to be bound to her now that they would live.

With those agonizing thoughts that crushed her heart, she excused herself, leaving JJ with Reid and heading to the jet's bathroom. Morgan's eyes looked towards Garcia's seat and sighed at the empty place.

He had been way much elated to see his mother and sisters alive and stared at Pen only when she wasn't looking, focusing on his family, now his mind registered her glances before, she must have thought he changed his mind.

He rose from his seat and strolled to the bathroom, knocking lightly before opening the door.

He watched her splash water over her face, successfully hiding the few tears that escaped her lashes "hey," he said softly.

"hey," she uttered lowly with a forced faint smile, looking at his reflection in the mirror "listen Derek, about what happened in the lounge…" she turned to face him "we thought we were gonna die and… you don't have to worry about me," she talked and watched him with confused eyes as he sneaked inside and closed the door, locking it concentrating on that rather than her words "I'd understand if the situation made you say things… you maybe didn't mean" she finished as his head turn to face her.

She gasped at his outburst fervid reaction as he crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely with all the passion he held for a long breathtaking moment. He inched away for air and whispered "I meant _every word_" his hot breath hit her lips as it mingled with her shaky sigh of relief and her eyes closed, a single tear coming down her cheek and was wiped away by his thumb.

An amused smile cracked over his lips as he said mockingly "so what-I leave you alone for a couple of hours and all sort of sham ideas start working up in that beautiful head of yours" a shy smile curved her lips as her eyes lowered, a tingle of pink colouring her cheeks.

He cupped her jaw, lifting her face to his than whispered "I love you woman," he sealed their lips again and she shivered, moaning inaudibly.

His mouth kissed a trail to her ear and sucked lightly on her earlobe before breathing possessively "you're all mine baby girl," she giggled slightly and nodded slowly, her eyes closing when his lips grazed a path down her neck "say it?" he egged on and a smiled played on her lips before she murmured to him "I am."

He smiled broadly against her skin before his lips parted and without warning sucked deep at her flesh, making her gasp again, aiming to leave a much visible fresh love mark on her neck.

He inched away and she jerked around, her mouth opened in shock "what did you- how am I gonna hide this?" she spoke desperately in early embarrassment, her hand over the red spot.

"You won't" he answered with a grin and grabbed her hand, leading her out of bathroom.

Noticing his mother engaged in a conversation with David and Reid, that left JJ with Henry and Will, Derek sat on the divan with Penelope, his arm wrapped around her while her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm very happy your family made it safely…really" she murmured, her fingers toying with the material of his shirt.

She sensed him gazing at her and lifted her face to him, her heart thrashing at the venerating look in his chocolate brown orbs. His hand slowly cupped her jaw and his lips locked with hers again publicly making her toes curl by his tongue mingling kiss.

Reid's brow furrowed slightly with surprise at the view and JJ smiled amusedly, thinking it was about time for them to get together.

******

The arks in China were very real and big. The team was let in but was shocked by the generals that ordered the workers in keeping out the desperate tens of thousands of people attempting to board the final ark.

It took many scientists to try and convince the higher authorities to let those people in; they couldn't just let them die… fifteen minutes before the impact, the gates were finally lowered open and the ark was loaded.

The 1.5km high level wave was approaching and the captain spoke by the emergency com, informing all passengers that they'd be hit by water shortly, advising them to brace themselves as the gate was being locked up.

A couple of days later…

In the middle deck of the ark, among other staterooms, Morgan had one with Garcia after he insisted on sharing the same room with her.

They laid motionless, fully clothed on the large bed as her body leisurely covered his, they had been silent and awkward about everything around them from the moment they boarded and Penelope now was recalling all the people they had left behind, citizens, half of the population from every country left to their doom.

"All those families…children, how could we leave them behind?" she mumbled vaguely with a pensive tone.

"There was nothing we could do" Derek mumbled back, his hand glidingly stroking her hair, still shocked and shaken by the act of the government in keeping their survival project hidden.

*****

Reid had been standing in silence between Hotch and Prentiss as the three of them were upstairs the lower deck; looking down at people walking by, the fear and panic disappeared from their persons.

The way of life in there was so different and surreal, they were no more on land, no one was in authority and all came together as one nation alike.

Their work skills weren't needed in there, not in these conditions and spending their days together, just existing was too odd, especially for Hotch and Prentiss that were left alone now as Reid sneaked out of there, hoping to find a book to read.

"I feel really bad about us acting strangers like this …" Emily burst outright, she had been willing to say that for two days and finally did, they had barely talked to each other and were always in the company of one of their friends, fleeing apart whenever they found themselves alone.

Aaron turned to look at her expecting look and embarrassed expression before she added "maybe we can forgot about what was said that day and…" she bit her lip, looking down; her courage reaching its limits.

Hotch didn't know how to deal with their situation in the first place but that didn't mean he wanted to avoid her or try to forget his already imprisoned feelings for her. "What do you suggest?" he asked calmly, his eyes studying her face.

Astounded by his permanent habit of calmness and mastering of emotions she answered with a little hesitation "I don't know Hotch…start afresh? Friends?"

"How about you start calling me by my name…" he said with a cracked smirk and she laughed lightly, her cheeks flushing as she looked down. They stood in silent company, enjoying each other's comforting presence.

**AN: did this deserve a review? ****I really hope it does :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello folks, nice to back for the Epilogue, I'm deeply grateful for your support, for all the reviews and for all those who alerted and added to favourites****, you made my week :D **

**I really enjoyed writing the story and this**** second part is about the pairings of course, in majority about H/P since they hadn't gotten together previously. I hope it won't disappoint, enjoy! **

Epilogue

Three weeks lapsed and everybody started adjusting to the way of life in the arks, incredibly every two passengers could have a stateroom, there was enough food supplies for no less than three months and for the team, it never felt more convenient, they were closer than they've ever been, they gathered every morning, at lunch and dinner time, keeping near each other like a family, it brought each of them a sense of comfort that sent the horrors of what happened to the rest of the world to settle in the back unconsciousness of their minds..

The ambassador had spent much time with Emily, recreating that mother-daughter bound. Hotch had obviously devoted nearly all of his time to his son with Jessica by his side. JJ with her own family stayed and Garcia was inseparable from Morgan and got to know his family well.

*******

Derek grinned broadly at the warm bare body of his baby girl over his nude one, the quilt covering them both as her head rested on his chest, still keeping him deeply inside her after their hot morning love interchange.

Penelope was, as she usually did, delighting on the moment, sharing Derek's life and bed was pure heaven and this morning was another blissful gift to her.

Morgan's eyes lowered pensively looking down at her than looked up the ceiling "baby girl…" he started slowly his voice fading. She hummed back questioningly and he added "you think there're any priests around here?" he asked vaguely and thoughtfully.

Penelope's lips curved into a broad smile after a few seconds when she figured out his thoughts. She shifted slightly, tomentingly, making him groan lustfully. She moved so she'd be looking down at him and braced herself on her elbows. "Derek Morgan, are you planning on marrying me?" she asked sweetly.

"Depends on your answer sweetness" he replied with a gorgeous grin.

"Hmm, let me see…" she faked a thoughtful look biting her lip "a stud sculpture god of chocolate thunder that's keeping over the moon every day and night, my noir hero knight that saved my life in so many ways…" her eyes pierced through his adoring ones as he caressed her angelic face "and my best friend whom I've been crazily in love with for years,"

He cracked a happy smile as she continued lovingly and sweetly "all this in one and he's asking me to marry him…well mon tendre amour the answer is _yes,_ I accept with all my heart"

He cupped her face and kissed her with savage passion, rolling her over and let his body love her once more, breathing his happy -I love you-s to her bringing a smile to play over her pink lips.

********

Emily's relationship with Aaron developed into a friendship that was awkward in a sense as they spent time together often, sometimes silent, wordlessly letting their feelings show but never acting on them, within the forth week, Aaron's mind started flowing with undesired feelings as he recalled his life before, mostly letting Haley's image and her death marking his thoughts.

Day by day those memories began to ruin every step he had taken in making Emily his friend, he could no more stand it, her friendship wasn't what he needed, a part of him wanted to break the invisible wall between them and make her his while the other part was etched by Haley wanted out of it all.

With this dilemma going inside him, he dithered for days on what to do, pushing her away would make both of them miserable and by dating her he believed the result would be the same; he was haunted by those memories and beaten by the guilt accordingly with him she would never be happy.

Jessica stepped inside Hotch's stateroom after leaving Jack with Reid and Rossi. Today she could no more hold back her opinion about Aaron's behaviour, she has noticed him struggle inwardly and all for a woman he clearly loved, and it didn't surprise her much but annoyed her that he still felt guilt about Haley's death, after three years she could see for him was just like yesterday.

She sat next to him as he invited her in, she started speaking, astounding him, he never knew she could read him that easily but inside was happy she did, she talked of her sister and how much she had loved him but never wanted him to grieve her eternally after death, reminding him that she'd want him to be happy and raise their son well without missing one day telling him of the most important thing that was for Haley: love.

Jessica was aware of him knowing that no woman would take her sister's part in his heart but she was certain he'd need to hear it so she repeated the words again and he was silently listening, thinking all the same time. She thought perhaps he was scared Jack wouldn't get along with Emily which was the total opposite, he liked her quite much and that too she took a moment to remind him of.

Hotch was recovering his serenity at last and smiled at her, covering her hand with his and thanking her.

Although a part of him was still hesitative he had at least all the courage he needed to speak to Emily and bare his soul.

*****

Emily looked down at all the dresses on the bed, she had been able to gather some clothes for herself since the day she's been there and tonight was another meeting with her friends, they were no longer a team but somehow it felt better this way, maybe they could re-build a new life somewhere, that hope strengthened after the news she heard of saying that the global floodwaters from the tsunamis were receding.

She had been elated to be in Hotch's life, it wasn't dating or even real friendship because it was simply too odd but it felt better than having him withdrawn from her. She had always secretly kept hope he'd be sharing her feelings and finally did, she was now more than ever hopeful they'd get together.

A light knocking snapped back her attention and after tightening the silken dressing gown around herself she unlocked and opened the door.

She found Aaron standing there. Surprised she uttered "Aaron?" He smiled "can I come in? I need to speak to you for a minute"

She smiled shyly and opened the door wider for him to enter. He stepped in and she closed it

She gulped at his changed expression into a solemn one. He inhaled, facing her and started, "Emily I've been thinking… we both know our friendship is not going to work and I'm honestly not into this charade"

She could feel her heart thumping in her ears furiously, the worst thoughts coming to her mind, was he walking out on her right now? Not that he'd be really away as their staterooms were fifteen feet apart but if he ended their so called friendship she sensed he'd be like a perfect stranger and that would crush her deep to the soul.

"that being said, I think we see eye to eye on that…" he added lowly, observing her mixture of expressions, she was hurting for sure and somewhat disappointed but he wasn't there to pain her.

He approached her slowly as she stayed motionless and speechless. She looked up at him, tears watering her dark brown eyes "what are you saying?" she demanded in a barely audible agonized voice, she refused to let it go that easily, it would be too hard to give up now "I thought you agreed to start over" she finished in a shaky low voice.

He dipped in slowly, near her ear, the side of his face pressing to her temple "I can't move on by myself Emily…" her heart thudded again and she closed her eyes, her tears sliding down her cheeks

"Help me…" he added in an unusual weak breath, she had never seen or heard him vulnerable this way and her hand helplessly glided up his chest to rest above his heart, she smiled softly at its rather fast beat and inched away, without a second thought she pressed her lips to his for a long dozen of seconds in a smooth kiss.

She pulled away shyly, dazed by the feeling she just had, she had dreamed of doing that for so long and wondering how his lips would feel like, that desire was fed sweetly and she awaited his reaction that was lastingly vague.

Aaron couldn't move or react yet he could feel his heart thrashing faster and with her hand on it he was sure she felt it.

He had always believed their first kiss, if they'd ever have one, would feel amazing and satisfactory, but this was more than that to him, in just a few seconds he got already addicted to her smooth lips, he wanted more of her, everything she could give, most importantly all her love that he struggled so much to refuse before.

He had been afraid to move on, afraid to let go of his past but now that no longer mattered. Because with Emily right there in his arms, demanding nothing but his love in return he sensed he could really do this. He could really move on, and he would never regret spending the rest of his life with her. For him she was the sun that lightened up the darkness in his life, how could he ever shut her out, now more than ever, he needed her, life in that ark and maybe on a new land as the rumour was saying, was a second chance given to him and he would rather take all the risks in the world than let it slip away.

Noticing her confused and nervous look, he answered her inner question wordlessly, dipping his head and capturing her lips in another kiss, a tender and slow one as his hand gently held her jaw. She slid up her hands to wrap around his nape, holding him to her now and forever.

******

All passengers had rushed out of their staterooms the minute they heard the captain informing them he'd be giving the order to unseal the decks for them to step up and enjoy the fresh air.

The ark sisters had joined their course and the three arks were setting sail for the Cape of Good Hope in South Africa, where the Drakensberg Mountains had risen in relation to sea level, giving these people a new hope for existence on land and another chance to live again.

**A/N: I hope this too deserves a review :) thank you all.**


End file.
